Crystal Force
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Yeah we're back and there's some surprise for ya too. hope ya enjoy.spoiler kinda: could some be related to someone else?


1Disclaimer : I don't own any thing to do with Power Rangers, just my stuff

P.S. to the readers who have read my other Krstal and Dana story, I'll get back to it

"Were's our next stop, sis?" Krstal asked her sister as the bus drove down a highway. Dana looked at the a pice of paper. "Briarwood, I think." Dana showed Krstal.

Krstal looked at it. "Yup" that's what it says."

"On ward to Briarwood" Dana said in a kinda shakespearean voice.

Krstal rolled her eyes.

( 9 days later)

Krstal had the tour bus and caravan park away from the town. Dana and her wanted to check out the town, and not be recognized, plus they wanted to see how many people knew who they were. This was their last stop so they could stay as long as they wanted to. The bus driver, could leave and he did that, Krstal could drive the bus. Krstal and Dana were now checking out the town, even though they had been there for 3 days. The two hadn't been out much.

"Sure you don't want to ride with me?" Krstal asked.

"No I'll walk."

"Alright, no talking to boys."

"Ok." Dana laughed.

"See ya in town."

" Ok."

(In town)

"Hey Nick check out that bike." Chip pointed to a bike that had just ridden up and parked on the other side of the street.

Nick looked up from unloading the truck. He had to admit that the bike was sweet.

"Wonder who it is?" Zander asked.

The rider shut the bike off and put the kick stand down. They took off some sweet looking gloves and shoved them in the pocket of their leather jacket.

"They got a sweet bike, I'll say that much." Nick said.

"You mean, HE, has a sweet bike?" Zander asked, grinning.

The rider pulled their helmet off and let dark brown hair fall down.

Vida and Madison burst out laughing.

"Yeah He dose have a nice bike." Vida snickered.

"Well, I'll just have to go over and say hi." Zander said.

"She's not going to go out with you." Vida told him.

"We'll see about that." Zander started to walk over, but Vida pulled him back.

"Do you really want to be stuck here all day unloading this truck? I'm sure she'll go into the store."

"Fine." Zander sighed.

(2 minuets later)

"Hey were's Nick?" Chip asked.

"Yeah he has been missing." Madison agreed.

"He's over there." Vida nodded over to were the bike was.

(With Krstal, few minuets before)

Krstal parked her motorcycle, took her gloves off and shoved them into her pocket, she took off her helmet and let her hair fall down, she set her helmet behind her. She turned to her right side of the motorcycle and looked down to make sure the hadn't leaked or anything while she rode it.

"That's a nice bike." she heard someone say.

Krstal turned around and looked up. The person who had said that was a guy, probably her age, he had darkish light brown hair, he was a tad bit taller then Krstal, probably.

"Thanks."

"My names Nick." he stuck his hand out.

"Krstal." she shook his hand. "So you like my bike?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Krstal said, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at the person, it was a guy, he had short brown hair and he kept grinning at her.

"Please get your hand off me." Krstal said through her teeth.

"Oh come on now, once you get to know me you'll not want me to let go. Especially when we're out on a date in

the movies."

Krstal raised an eye brow. "Who said I wanna get to know you? And we're never going out on a date." Krstal started to get angry, because that guy wouldn't get his hand off her shoulder.

"Zander get your hand off her." Nick said.

"Nooooo." Zander had started to say but, Krstal had grabbed his hand and twisted it, she growled and let go.

"That's Zander, and I'm Chip, and this is Madison, and her sister Vida." a guy with redish orange hair said.

"Cool." Krstal nodded.

"What's cool?" A girl asked walking up to Krstal.

"Umm snow, duh." Krstal looked at the girl like she was an idiot.

"Oh thought it was your brain, but that's right you don't have one."

"Takes one to know one." Krstal smirked, then started laughing along with the girl.

"You know you're beautiful." Zander told the girl. " No wait you're hot."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

Krstal growled.

"You're like the sun that melts ice cream."

Krstal got off her motorcycle, the look on her face made Zander scared, a small growl came from Krstal. "You wanna say that again."

"Krs, settle, it's ok."

"You know her?" Chip asked.

"Yeah why won't I know my sister?" Dana looked at him like he was stupid.

"Your sister?" Zander asked.

"Yeah you got a problem with it?" Dana said giving him the same look Krstal was still giving him.

"No."

"Oh no we better get back to work." Madison said looking at her watch.

"What cha guys work for?" Krstal asked.

"Rock Porum." Madison pointed to the store across the street.

"Oh no." Dana said.

"What?"

"That's a music store isn't it?"

"Yeah." Madison nodded.

"Krstal no."

"But..."

"Krstal I'd like to see the rest of the town."

"What do you mean?" Chip asked.

"Krstal likes, no wait, loves music."

"Cool what kind?" Vida asked.

"Just about any." Krstal shrugged. "Come on Dana, you know you want some new cds."

"Alright, fine you win. I do." Dana held up her hands in surrender.

"Yes." Krstal clapped her hands like a little kid. The rangers looked at Krstal a little unsure.

"Come on." Vida said walking toward the store.

Everyone started to walk to the store too.

Krstal turned around. "Come on Nick, you can look at MY bike later."

"Man he's transfixed." Zander commented.

"Transfixed? Oh you haven't seen transfixed." Dana

"Why's that?"

"Because you should see Krstal. You thought her with music is bad, well with motorcycles it's a whole different story."

"Wow then her and Nick have something in common." Chip stated.

"Yeah they do." Dana agreed.

As they walked into the Rock Porium, Dana said. "Krstal 5 minutes."

"That's all I need" Krstal said.

(AN: How was that? Like it? Don't worry there's more coming up)


End file.
